An image erasing apparatus which erases an image of a recording medium, for example, a sheet formed by an erasable coloring material for the purpose of resource saving and cost reduction is practically used.
A color of the erasable coloring material disappears or becomes transparent by erasing processing, for example, heating processing. Therefore, the image erasing apparatus has an erasing unit which heats the recording medium. The erasing unit heats the recording medium to erase the image of the recording medium. The heated recording medium is conveyed to an accommodating unit which accommodates the recording medium via a conveyance path.
Meanwhile, the recording medium on which an image is formed by various coloring materials is supplied to the image erasing apparatus by a user in order to erase the image. Therefore, in case of some types of coloring materials, the image of the recording medium may not be erased by the image erasing apparatus. Further, in case of some types of coloring materials, the coloring material is eluted by the heating processing and the eluted coloring material may contaminate the inside of the image erasing apparatus. The contamination is attached to the recording medium again or shortens the lifespan of the image erasing apparatus.